Le conte des 3 frères, sauce Castle
by Camlapro
Summary: Vous connaissez le conte des 3 frères qui est raconté dans Harry Potter par Hermione. Voici une nouvelle version avec les personnages de Castle. En co avec Camille Francisco SK. (Le drama n'est pas très drama ) Bonne lecture


On m'avait demandé un suite à Once upon a time mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors, avec Camille Fransisco SK, on vous a réécrit un conte. Cette fois, c'est le conte des trois frères (dans Harry Potter) revisité avec une sauce Castlienne ) En espèrant que ça vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclamer : …Blablabla…rien à moi… pas d'argent…

**Le conte des 3 frères sauce Castle**

Il était une fois, trois hommes qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. L'un d'entre eux était hispanique assez grand nommé Javier Esposito, à sa gauche se trouvait un brun aux yeux bleus de la même taille que le lui, prénommé Kevin Ryan, à côté de celui-ci se trouvait un autre homme, qui dominait les deux précédents par sa taille et carrure imposante : Richard Castle, il était également brun aux yeux bleus. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois hommes, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux, leur interdisant le passage.

C'était la mort, et elle leur parla. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle prit donc la forme d'un de leur ancien ami décédé quelques années auparavant : Roy Montgomery, fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper.

Le plus typé de peau des trois, qui souhaitait venger sa défunte petite amie, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La Mort traversa alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l'une des branches et en fit don à Javier.

Le deuxième homme, Richard, à qui on venait également d'ôter l'amour de sa vie, demanda à ce que la Mort lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. Celle-ci ramassa donc une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts.

Elle demanda ensuite à Kevin ce qu'il désirait, celui-ci venait de se faire voler sa femme par un homme qui la retenait captive et souhaitait à tout prix la sauver de ses griffes. Cependant, la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance car elle ne semblait pas avoir la chaleur autrefois familière de Roy, aussi, demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. A contrecœur, la Mort lui tendit sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité.

Puis, elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et admirant les présents que la Mort leur avait offerts. Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigea vers sa propre destination.

Esposito continua de voyager pendant plus d'une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village, là où reposait le corps de sa regrettée petite amie : Lanie Parish. Elle lui avait été enlevée quarante trois jours plus tôt par le même sorcier qui avait tué Kate Beckett, la fiancée de Castle et retenait captive Jenny Ryan. Il caressa lentement les lettres gravées dans la pierre tombale et se promit de venger sa bien aimée et de la rejoindre où qu'elle soit.

Pendant ce temps, Castle rentra chez lui et observa la pierre de résurrection, il réfléchit à un moyen de faire revenir la femme qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser, tout en regardant une photo d'elle et lui, tout deux riants aux éclats.

De son côté, Ryan s'était réfugié dans la maison voisine de celle où son épouse était retenue prisonnière. Malheureusement, la demeure était cachée des intrus grâce à un sortilège puissant lancé par l'homme qui lui avait enlevé sa femme. Il prit donc sa cape d'invisibilité et partit attendre dehors le retour d'un des hommes de main de son ennemi pour s'introduire dans la maison et sauver sa belle sans être aperçu. Pendant ce temps, il réfléchissait. Comment pourrait-il se débarrasser de ce sorcier presque invincible ? Il eut une pensée pour ses amis Javier et Richard. Il se dit qu'à eux trois, ils réussiraient. Il décida donc de le contacter. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il leur envoya un patronus. Seulement quelques minutes après, un plop se fit entendre dans le salon de Kevin. Ses deux amis venaient de transplaner.

« C- Alors, quel est ton plan ?

R- Javier, avec ta baguette, tu agrandis ma cape, on rentre tous les 3 dessous, on entre dans la maison du Dragon, on attend la nuit. Une fois qu'il est endormit, on le tue, on va dans la pièce au sous sol où il retient Jenny, on la prend avec nous sous la cape. On ressort, et on transplane au cimetière, on utilise la pierre de Résurrection et on fait revivre Kate et Lanie.

E- Ok, moi ça me va !$

C- Je suis pour !

R- Dans ce cas, c'est parti ! »

Ils firent donc comme prévu, sauf que la tâche s'avéra un peu plus compliquée. D'une le Dragon n'était pas décidé à aller se coucher. Et de deux, au moment où il y alla, il fut accompagné de deux gardes. Ils décidèrent donc que Javier tuerai le Dragon avec la baguette de Sureau et les deux autres s'occuperai des gardes. Et dans une synchronisation parfaite, les trois héros mirent fin aux jours de leur plus grand ennemi ainsi que deux de ses sbires. Sans bruit, ils descendirent jusqu'à la cave où ils trouvèrent Jenny, mal en point, endormie. Ryan remarqua des blessures sur son corps frêle et il en déduit qu'elle s'était faite torturer à coup de Endoloris. Il sorti de la cape, la pris dans ses bras comme il l'avait pris pour leur lune de miel. Esposito et Castle passèrent la cape sur eux quatre, et toujours sans bruit, ils quittèrent cette horrible maison et rentrèrent dans celle que Ryan avait loué pour la surveiller, en face. Ils ressortirent tous de sous la cape, Kevin allongea sa femme sur le lit.

« R- Elle va vraiment pas bien, il faut faire quelque chose !

E- Ne t'inquiète pas bro, je sais exactement qui peut la sauver. Mais il va falloir transplaner.

R- Si tu pense à Lanie…

E- Oui, je pense à elle, avec la pierre de Rick on va la ramener Kate et elle à la vie, et elle sauvera ta femme !

C- Allons-y ! »

L'homme tendit son bras, le latino l'attrapa, et le cadet prit sa femme dans les bras avant de s'accrocher à son tour au bras de son ami. Ils arrivèrent à un cimetière.

« C- Bon, j'ai lu un livre qui dit que même si on ramène quelqu'un à la vie, il ne sera que fantôme, j'espère que soit c'est faux, soit qu'on puisse faire quelque chose avec ta baguette Javi' qui les fera revenir dans notre monde. Bon, j'y vais ! »

Il fit tourner la pierre dans sa main, devant la tombe de Lanie Parish. Un fantôme en sortie.

« P- Qu'est-ce que…

E- Oh mon dieu, ça a marché !

C- Calmes toi Javier, elle n'est qu'un fantôme. J'espère qu'on pourra changer ça. Mais d'abord, je veux revoir ma Kate. »

Il refit tourner la pierre devant la tombe de Kate Beckett cette fois. Un autre fantôme sorti.

« B- Rick, où suis-je ?

C- Tu revis, attends. Javier, essaye sur elles ceci. »

Il lui tendit un livre contenant une formule étrange. Le latino pointa sa baguette vers Kate, prononça la formule et ramena Katherine Beckett à la vie. Voyant qu'elle avait retrouvé son corps, elle le remercia avant de plonger dans les bras de son amant, qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Pendant ce temps, Esposito ramenait sa chère et tendre à la vie. Celle-ci embrassa Javier mais aperçu Ryan qui pleurait. Jenny allait de plus en plus mal. Alors, elle quitta les bras de Javier et lança un sort de médicomagie sur la jeune femme, qui reprit instantanément des couleurs. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son mari. Elle remercia ensuite la médicomage. Tous les six sortirent du cimetière, partant fêter la vie dans la maison de Castle. Ils se dirent qu'ils avaient vaincu la mort mais qu'il faudrait être davantage attentif à tous les bonheurs de la vie. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau dans un cimetière.


End file.
